


That red couch

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Photo Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Absolutely no plot... just some Magnus and Alec making out on a couch ....see notes for the link to the photo that inspired this bit of fluff.





	That red couch

**Author's Note:**

> Link below to the tumblr post that inspired this

[Photo that inspired the fluff ](http://247malec.tumblr.com/post/164361409542/alexander-l1ghtwood-bane-waiting-for)

"Rough day?" Alec asked, shrugging off his jacket as he came through their door. Magnus was sprawled out on the red couch, arms splayed dramatically.

"Better now you're here" Magnus smiled, tilting his head up slightly as Alec rested a knee on either side of his. Alec's foot knocked the pile of cushions to the floor as he lay the length of his body over Magnus'.

"Good" he breathed on Magnus' lips. Alec rested on his forearms, running a hand through Magnus' hair. He would no doubt get 'the look' for that later but it was worth it.

Magnus moved his hand down from above his head to cup Alec's face, the kiss deepening as he did so. Alec steered Magnus' head closer to his, the kiss turning from chaste to frantic quickly.

Hands roamed and sighs were elicited. Magnus took Alec with him as he sat up pulling his shirt over his head before removing Alec's as well.

Alec had to place his hands behind his back to stop from falling from the sofa, and reality. The sight of Magnus before him always took his breath away.

"Lets see if we can improve your day some more", Alec said, pulling Magnus to stand with him.

"Someone's sure of himself." Magnus teased.

Alec just laughed, pure and filthy at the same time, as he slid the bedroom door closed. He planned to show Magnus that his self-assurance was well deserved. And he did.


End file.
